Fan on Fire
by SweetNightmares
Summary: "You know... fans just make flames stronger?" Azula smirked at her downfall, no, their downfall.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Called upon by the future Fire Lady to protect the Fire Lord. Suki accepts as war arises, but between the world's turmoil and an internal revolution, which do you think will cause a greater damage?

WARNING: CONTAINS SPOLIERS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE PROMISE PART 1, 2, AND 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

Chapter: 1

* * *

_Have you ever wondered if certain parts of your life were just dreams? Dreams so vivid, they feel so real. I thought every aspect of this was truth. My struggle throughout this chapter of my life probably doesn't mean anything at all anymore. It's just a lucid vision of what I thought, better yet, what I want to occur. A figment of my imagination that I wish can come true, that was true. I know that I am not spiritual, so why me? Why did my mind have to lose itself in limbo? A dark lie full of fantasies, those that feel so agonizing and daring that tickle beneath my temptations. It is scary now that I'm trying to process everything._

_My body feels cold, warmth has left. It left after the rush of blood reached to my brain and back to my heart. Almost, as if it all happened in less than a second, sadly. I forgot who I was, and what I was living for. It's as if a piece of me died; a piece so valuable that I can't comprehend. I physically feel warm pools of water beginning to drown me, as I let imagery of each flash back from this taunting story of my life occur._

* * *

The warmth tickled her skin but did not distract her from the sparring match against her team mate; the attractive circus freak, Ty Lee. The acrobatic girl swayed away from her dark teal blue eyed opponent, dogging her attacks at a perfect momentum while showing off with a one eighty degree split, cartwheels, and back flips. Suki was now use to the crazy fighting styles her brunette friend would demonstrate, and along with the chi-blocking knowledge that was a use to her advantage. The Tessenjutsu master managed to learn some tricks Ty Lee had up her sleeve and was able to locate pressure points that would block the ability for one to bend and knock out a few bandits here and there as well... but not flexibility.

Ever since Ty Lee joined the Kyoshi Warriors a year ago after, change swept though. The happy go lucky female taught her knowledge of chi blocking exercises, and stretches that improved stamina, flexibility, and endurance to her fellow teammates. Thus, causing the warriors to display a even more graceful appearance when sparring and during real "show downs". Take for example right now, Suki vs Ty Lee.

The two warriors have fought many times before making them the perfect opponents against each other. Both non-benders, females, and body types were evenly matched, that is until Ty Lse would pull off some fancy flipping tricks and crazy leg lifts. This is when Suki struggles and fails to bring down the cheery female.

"UMMMFFF!" Suki grunted as her bottom came in contact with the hard dirt. She did not see or expect Ty Lee to dip and lunge her left leg out, swinging it wondrously causing Suki to lose balance.

"Whoa, okay you got me there Ty." The acrobatic made her way to the auburn haired girl, offering a hand to help her up. They both turned to face the beautiful scenery of the sea. The waves were ever so calm. Suki didn't like this. Everything seemed mellow right now. She was always at verge to expect danger. Alert when paranoid. She had to be ready for anything. The motto had haunted her, never letting her rest until she knew there was nothing to fear. Yet, after the war, everything seemed peaceful, as crazy as it might sound. There were no more Fire Nation attacks or invasions to worry about, even when bandits or pirates would come around, they were taken down without breaking into a sweat.

Calm before the storm.

"Suki! Ty Lee!" A long black haired girl ran towards the pair holding a scroll in her left hand. Her long black locks were loose as the wind fiercely pushed them everywhere. The girl looked like she was getting into her Kyoshi warrior attire, but had to rush out of her getup routine. Her hair looked wild and was not complimented by the traditional metal headdress, and she did not have one ounce of makeup on. Panting, she hunched her back while placing her right palm on her knee, appearing tired from her recent sprint to see Suki.

"Here." Still trying to catch her breath, she handed Suki the scroll that was embedded with a Fire Nation symbol and secured by a black string that kept it sealed. Suki turned to Ty Lee who raised a brow, dramatically motioning her to open it. The dark blue eyed girl began to loosen the tie of the black string. After completely removing it, she unrolled the white scroll, which seemed to be a letter.

A letter from no one other than Mai.

"It's from Mai." Ty Lee exclaimed and pointed her figure to the inked text. "I recognize her handwriting."

"She wants us to be Zuko's personal body guards due to recent assassination attempts." Suki replied. Ty Lee took the letter from her and scanned it closely. She jumped into mid air and began hollering in excitement, startling the two Kyoshi girls.

"YAY! It's an adventure! Time to kick some assassin but!"

"Nami, prepare a meeting for all of warriors and the Chief to attended as well this afternoon, or as soon as possible. We are to assist the Fire Lord." The auburn haired teenager walked off.

* * *

Hours passed into the depths of the afternoon. Summer was warm as the sun hit it's hot rays on the Earth. Inside of a particular room, steam was as accumulating as impatient girls kept bickering about how hot and tired they were to wait for Oyaji. Suki didn't think this was the worst she had to endure from her allies, sometimes, menstrual periods and cramps were far more irritating than room full of bipolar and harlequin teenage girls. Hey, she was one too at times. Unless... they were all on their cycle?

Hell is a place on Earth.

The door slowly cracked open causing everyone's attention to spark. Oyaji made his way to his seat as the some girls exhaled with relief. The meeting was now, finally to commence.

"Chief Oyaji, a letter has sent to us Kyoshi Warriors from Mai of the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Zuko's girlfriend, whom is requesting us to be the official body guards for Fire Lord Zuko." Suki stated, rising out of her seat. At this, dozens of teenage girls in the room had stars in their eyes and pink stained cheeks. Each of them but Suki, Ty Lee, and Nami, we're having hormonal fan girl moments filled with never ending fantasies and hopes of Zuko's affection.

Like if that would ever happen to any of them.

Suki rolled her eyes as Ty Lee began to snicker, and Nami gestured a shrug.

"Ahem." Oyaji coughed. The girls quiet down and gave their undivided attention to their Chief's reply.

"Well, if you girls must do what you have to do, then so be it." He inhaled. "I suggest you pick four warriors, leaving Ty Lee in charge of the ones here on the island-"

"NO!" Ty Lee interrupted. He stared with eyes opening wide in surprise at her outburst. "Eh, Chief, I apologize for the outburst but I have high spirits of going and being here would be devastating." The acrobatic placed her forearm on her forehead like a actress in need of for attention. Oyaji sweat dropped, but nodded his head afterwards. "I mean I love being here, but you know I like adventures." Half of the room began to roll their eyes at her.

"I shall pick" Suki stated. Grins grew wide and fingers were crossed. Suki looked up at the wooden ceiling, wondering who to pick and who to leave in charge. Images and names ran across her mind of the options she had. The anticipation grew till she spoke once again.

"Okay those four who will come with me are Ty Lee," The long braided haired girl yelped in pure ecstasy.

"Nami," Nami smiled and bowed her head.

"Hisa and Kei." Two other dark haired girls smiled, high fiving each other after being called by their leader. All the other ladies whom were not called grunted and moaned ever do frustratingly.

"As for a temporary leader for Kyoshi Island during my absence, I have chosen Suyin." Everyone turned to a medium length brown haired girl with dark green dirt eyes. She bowed her head thanking Suki for choosing her. Others found Suyin to be too dull to lead or take such responsibly, but Suki being Suki, saw a positive qualities in everyone. The brown haired girl was not quiet to be pushed around nor would be problematic in case some random drama would arise, thus was awarded her the title lead during her absence.

As far as the girls she had chosen, she choose Ty Lee due to her knowledge of her homeland plus, Suki also had grown very fond of her and has begun building a very close friendship with her during these past few months. For Nami, Nami was highly intellectual and calm. She brings balance to a group and as a guard; she was a very observant and known for having "an eye of a hawk". Therefore, she would most likely to be to keep a watchful eye for anything suspicious. And finally, there was Hisa and Kei. Two sisters that were only one year apart, Hisa and Kei are two opposites but work well when together, and also, when in groups. Kei is much slyer and cunning than her sister, and Hisa was just humble, but tactful too, but both shared the quality of being protective... over anything.

Suki had to admit that she had her own group of powerful women at the palm of her hands. Each warrior possessed unique skills that shall bring something different to the table and balance.

Zuko would have the best of the best Kyoshi Warriors as guardians.

"Excuse me and my interruption. I respect you Suki, but I don't believe this is fair or diplomatic." A long brown haired girl with wide vivid forest leaf green eyes stood with her arms crossed. Mahri.

"Mahri, I apologize if my acts have offended you in anyway but, since this is a very serious favor we were asked to act upon, and as the leader of this group, I have to make choices. These choices sometimes won't always make us happy." Suki stopped for a moment and looked away from the brunette, cracking a small heartwarming smile from her plumed lips. "But sometimes... they're what's best for us."

_Sokka_.

* * *

_"Actually we met a long time ago."_

_"We did?"_

_"Yeah, you burned down my village."_

_"Oh sorry about that. Nice to see you again."_

_Everything began to shake, somewhat, a tremendous earth quake was taking place. Suki did not know what to do it where to go. Everyone was gone too. No Sokka, Gaang, or Zuko. _

_She dipped into her tent for safety as the phenomenon continued. About to drift into her thoughts, she heard a voice outside her tent and immediately rushed out to see who they were. _

_The girl saw no one. Everything was pitch black. Darkness began to swallow her. The scenery, her tent and friends were all gone. Madness began to occur, causing fear to cut deep into her. A wound she would not be able to predict, nor even notice that it's there. _

"Suki wake up!" A feminine girl no other than Ty Lee roughly shook her. Suki felts drained as she welcomed the headache. She pushed herself off the mattress and asked Ty if she could bring her some warm jasmine tea. Agreeing, Ty Lee rushed out of their dormitory and into the kitchen.

At the meeting a few days ago, everything went swell and according to plan. Oyaji even threw a goodbye and good luck party for the departing warriors. It was nothing too fancy, just simple with music, food, and entertainment.

At their departure, Nami, Kei, and Hisa were saying farewell to their parents, embracing them into their arms, spreading love throughout the atmosphere. The teal eyed girl looked away yet glance back to admire the affectionate display. Ty Lee stood next to her stretching her long legs. Both girls were the only girls who were parentless during the scene. The acrobatic smiled upon being able to reunite with her home, but not siblings, nor parents. She didn't really find the interest to communicate with them again, but held them dear. Suki noticed her friend's content look, and averted her dark blue green eyes into the waves of the water's current.

The pain tugged deep inside, hidden, not wanting to show the hurt that consumed her during her preteen years grew. Fortunately, Oyaji took custody of the young girl. He wasn't just a mentor, or chief, but a father and parent figure. Although, she always wondered what happen to her parents. Apart of her wanted to know but the other parent knew something's were better left unsaid... Yet, she would find herself asking, how were they like? How did they d-

"Suki, here. Drink up 'cause we're here!" Ty Lee barged into the room, pulling Suki out of her thoughts. Her friend handed her small white porcelain cup filled with jasmine tea. Suki took a sip and scowled at the bitter taste when Ty turned around to leave.

Whoopi, leave it to Ty Lee to make some quality tea.

"Ty, do you mind doing my makeup?" She kept seated, setting the tea on the sodden counter.

"You must not know who you're talking to!" Ty Lee literally bounced to her friend pulling her water proof makeup. In case of emergencies when the ladies had to swim, their facial paint was ordered to be shipped as water proof. Removal would have to be done only by heated water, which would easily dissolve the pigmentations.

Suki cringed when Ty Lee accidentally pulled out small dagger thinking it was a paint brush as she had thought about other things, not minding the sharp object being beaten against black, white, and orange tints.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Tired he was, tired, stressed, and unprepared for what was to come. Yet, he should not feel that way. He was the ruler of a Nation, a leader in the eyes of everyone, but he knew he was also a traitor for some too. Fire Lord Zuko. The title was his purpose since birth, even if his malicious sister were to desire it more than anything in the world, he was the rightful heir.

The throne.

The crown.

The honor.

But he was doubtful about the pressure that came along with it. How will he be a great Fire Lord if their was no one to guide him, no he trusted to advice him. He felt alone. Of course he had friends, his girlfriend, and nobles along with loyal supporters, but they don't know what it's like to look into hundreds and thousands of piercing brown, hazel, to golden eyes that either worshiped or despised you.

Yes it was very difficult.

Thus, with these recent assassination attempts on his life weren't helping either...

Especially his errr... the Fire Nation colonies in Earth Kingdom territory.

"So the Fire Lord has returned." Zuko was startled to the voice that came from no other than his girlfriend, Mai. She stood before him, tall and elegant though, something was different about her. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

She took a few steps closer to towards him as he began to speak again.

"The mob outside of Yuo Dao is gone, for now. At least the Fire Nation citizens there are safe." He calmly stated to her. The dark haired girl's emotionless expression turned into a frown. She didn't care about Yuo Dao.

"You left without saying anything to me. I had to figure out where you were from official edicts your soldiers posted all around the capital!" She raised her voice slightly louder at the last sentence with a tone of great concern.

"..."

Speechless.

"You're doing it again Zuko." She took a few more steps closer, now being inches away from his face. "If you're having problems, you're suppose to talk to me, I'm your girlfriend." After her sentence, he closed his eyes, trying to not start another argument out of a simple conversation.

"You're right. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He said softly. Mai looked up with a frown still on her delicate face. Her brows furrowed and placed her right hand on his pain; his scar. She began to caress it, her fingertips softly coming in contact with the damaged area. A way for her to sooth and relax him to let him know that she was not angry anymore, but worried.

Defiantly worried.

"You've been having trouble sleeping?" She whispered.

"H-how?" The young Lord stuttered.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" She paused, waiting for a reply, but decided to continue. "Your body guards are a bunch of incompetence idiots. You're the Fire Lord now, you need real security... So I asked some friends to come help."

Mai walked backwards, never taking her eyes off of Zuko's. She let her hand rest on the door, turning it, and opening it to reveal a group of familiar female warriors. Three he did not know, Ty Lee and Suki, dressed in their traditional green attire, facial painting, and fans. Each girl began to bow deeply for the Lord of Fire. Suki was the first to start the movement. Reason why was because she was trying to hide an uncontrollable sheer color that quickly rose up to her cheeks.

Hoping that no one didn't notice that **it was**there.

It didn't make sense... at all though.

Both Zuko and Mai found the display somewhat unnecessary, but quickly dismissed the thought.

Ty Lee was rapidly began fanning herself complaining how hot it had gotten while both pair of sisters were mentally raping the fire bender before them. Whoremones, errrr... hormones. As for Nami, the quiet girl noticed the tinted color on her leader's bosoms. A dash of pink that not even her makeup couldn't hide. She raised an eyebrow wondering what on earth she was thinking about as her dark orbs guided her to what Suki was in trance by.

_**Zuko?**_

Nami thought to herself. _Was she embarrassed because she had forgotten to bow before the Fire Lord, or..._Dismissing the thought, she stored it deep beneath her mind as everyone else began to formally introduce themselves. She joined, and later walked into the hallways of the palace with the group to a much more comfortable area to discuss important matters.

She'll have to get to the bottom of this... later.

* * *

Ty Lee was ever so happy to be home. She wanted to run to see her sisters and parents but knew that it would be too awkward. She was expecting to see them after the war and Zuko's coronation, but they never showed up. At this, she decided to leave to Kyoshi. The acrobat sat on a cushioned red and luxurious pillow that was near a round table. She liked round tables more than long rectangular ones since it seemed easier to communicate with others. A social creature she was, indeed, but she was so bored out her mind right now.

_**Where**__ is everybody?_

"Excuse me my Lady Ty Lee but you're in the wrong room." A short female servant arrived at the door. Ty Lee palmed her forehead making her way to the right room. Once arriving to her destination, she peeks through the elegant door way. Five pair of narrowed eyes that can kill would have already sentence her to her grave, ten and there. She bowed her head giving a sheepish smile, making her way as quickly as possible to the nearest seat. She sat next to Suki, as the seats nearest the door were already taken. Mai sat in front of Suki, and next to the tall honey eyed girl was Nami, who Ty Lee was now facing. Zuko was farthest to the entrance of the room, sitting between his girlfriend whom was at his right, and Suki, at his left. His seat was at the head of the table while Hisa and Kei were those nearest to the door, and far at the end of the room, facing each other. Noticing the long, dark, and rectangular table, Ty Lee frowned as Zuko gestured his hands, ready to start the mini meeting.

"Now that we are all here, let's begin." He stated picking up pieces of documents. "It's is known that I have different set of guards and there are at least one or two with me at all times, or when I request. The sets of guards are, gate guards, garden guards, hallway guards, and personal guards. All are palace guards." He paused handing out the copied information of sheets to the girls. Their eyes scanned the parchment, knowing that this was a contact.

"I randomly placed you all in positions that will state your location." He said motioning where on the paper they could check. His right index finger pointed to the bottom left corner, as his left held the paper up. The warriors quickly zoomed to where he pointed to see where they would guard.

"I got personal!" Ty Lee pumped her fist.

"I did too." Suki smiled. Mai sighed in relief knowing that her boyfriend was going to be personally guarded by two trustworthy friends. She had no real reason of being there anyway.

And yet, who came blame her when her hot man is in a room filled with five attractive female warriors?

"I got hallway." Nami said softly. Kei and Hisa looked disappointed, but said there's anyway.

"Gate." Kei said unenthusiastically. Her brown eyes twisted her long black pony tail, while her sister spoke.

"Which leaves me with the garden... Gardens." Hisa replied blinking rapidly. She didn't look upset nor content, just neutral.

"Now the last part of this meeting is for all of you to sign this contract. Read it carefully, and if you agree, sign." Mai spoke this time for Zuko in a low tone. He narrowed his eyes at her. "And if you do not agree-" The Fire Lord cut her off by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I shall explain, Mai." Her brows furrowed at him, but she turned away quickly. "As guards, you are to guard where your selective destination is and wherever I will be. This contact is assuring your loyalty and honor to me as Fire Lord, legally. If you disobey against my orders, you have no honor, but have a chance to redeem yourself in an Angi Kai." He paused but was not finished yet. "Now disobedience is different than betrayal. Those who are my guards swear loyalty to me and The Fire Nation. If you break your loyalty and word on this parchment, it will lead you to an automatic death penalty." He stated smoothly. Mai took out ink and a black feathered quill, passing it to Suki first. Once all papers were signed, Mai stood to collect them, handing them into Zuko.

"Excuse me Fire Lord, even if we are non-benders that would mean we would have to do the Angi Kai against a firebender or non-bender?" Nami questioned him politely.

"Interesting question. You see, as much as I want to remove the Angi Kai law, I can't. It is an ancient Fire Nation tradition for the dishonored or those whom are against one another to duel. Thus, non-bender or firebender, you are to go against your opponent. The only connivance is that I approve of the chosen opponents, or... choose them myself." Zuko nearly whispered the last part. Nami nodded, as she caught Mai's gaze who look like she wanted to add onto the conversation by saying _'why would you dare ask that_?', but kept silent not wanting to provoke an argument out of her boyfriend right now. Suki felt the tension in the atmosphere and cast her gaze to the ceiling, admiring the antique golden lite torches.

Zuko arose from his seat, straightening out his robes. "Your guardsmen duty starts now."

* * *

Sweat dripped from his forehead. He felt it. It disturbed him every night. The paranoia sunk through along with the curious thought that didn't want to leave him alone. His body felt tense, heavy, and weak. The young man could not move nor get up to react. His nerves were at it and not letting him go tonight. Zuko could not take it anymore. It wasn't a breaking point, but turmoil with his character. The stress was now lying with him, the weight of the world on his shoulders… literally.

He didn't know if he should, but he will. He will right now, head to Boiling Rock, where his father lies, in chains and alone. It had been almost a year since he had seen him.

Zuko stood with a massive migraine. His head pulsed so hard and slow, while his heartbeat was rapid.

A noise out of nowhere struck him. As if someone was creeping through his window, or breaking.

"Do you hear anything?!" He rushed out of his master bedroom to where Ty Lee and Suki were at bay. The girls had a startled look like him, but less troubled.

"No, it's been quiet all night." Suki replied.

"Honest to the goodness, there hasn't been a peep!" The energy from that girl Ty Lee never seemed to drain, even at midnight. Zuko glared at her menacingly. Silence then partook the atmosphere until Zuko spoke again.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you. I know that the Kyoshi warriors are the best guardsmen in the world." He stated to her. Suki felt a blush quickly creep up her neck but quickly patted her face with her left forearm's cold armor.

"Guardsmen you mean!" Ty Lee added in. The young Lord rolled his eyes, as Suki smiled faintly at her. She deiced it was time to convince him that everything was okay too.

"Go back to sleep. You have to at least try." The auburn hair colored girl encouraged. Zuko turned away.

"No, I'm going to get a drink of water." He placed his left hand on his forehead shaking it slowly, trying to release himself from his unwanted massive headache.

"Do you need someone to escort you?" She asked, with a more worry and concern in her voice than before."

"I'll be fine . The walk will do me some good" _Alone. _He wanted to add, but didn't want to come off too harsh. Ty Lee was use to him being that way but Suki, being Suki, wasn't.

As the Fire Lord made his way in the dark, little did he know was that there was a concern warrior behind his trail. She blended her soul in the night in order to reach out to him. He job was to protect him at all cost, and she will go a long way for that, but what she did not know was that long way will be the end of her. It will bend her sanity to extreme levels. Levels she did not imagine would have ever existed.

She didn't know where he was going, but she will find out

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Nami -** _Meaning and Origin - Wave in Japanese

**Mahri -** Meaning and Origin - Capable in Arabic

**Suyin - **Meaning and Origin - Plain in Chinese

**Hisa - **Meaning and Origin - Enduring in Japanese

**Kei** - Meaning and Origin - Joyful in Japanese

_**ANY COMMENTS, THOUGHTS?**_

There will be more Toph, Sokka, Katara, and Aang in the next chapter.

-**SweetNightmares**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

There are sometimes some things human beings can put up with but, she was no average human being. Of course her temper may rise, but that was only because she cared, yet there should be no reasons for her to feel so… so jealous. Yes, Katara felt envy for the attention that was being granted to someone else... Errr, other girls, rather than herself. She sat and watched Aang. He's a friendly guy, sociable, and kindhearted... in other words, was a big catch! Being Avatar; master of four elements, you really would have to watch out for your boyfriend.

She felt the need to do so there.

"Katara did you hear that? They started a fan club for me!" Aang seemed too content to notice anyway.

"Wonderful." She grumbled turning away. With her physical display, he still didn't take the hint until Katara grabbed him, averting him from the two girls. "Aang, we should get going and find somewhere to stay…"

"OH MY GOSH! ARE **YOU** LIKE, LOOKING FOR A PLACE TO STAY? LIKE, I'D BE SOOOO AMAZING IF **YOU** LIKE, STAYED AT OUR CLUBHOUSE!" The waterbender cringed at this.

"_She can't be fuc-_

"Um, it's just down the street and we, like, made it look like the Western Air Temple." She spoke again trying to convince Aang. Katara wanted to just freeze her face to the nearest wall. Her left eyebrow began to twitch when Aang nodded his head at them causing two happy teenage girls to see stars.

Fuck life.

After walking what felt like ages, they arrived to their destination. Every now and then, Katara would hear both of her boyfriend's fan girls whispering what seemed to be like childish comments in each other's ears while blushing when glancing at Aang. Her irritation grew ever passing minute. Why do they have to be here anyway? Her eyes observed their "clubhouse", noticing, it looked nothing like the Western Air Temple. What kind of mockery was this? Can they be in the air first of all?

She rolled her blue eyes that now had an icy color. "You said it looked like the Western Air Temple, it looks nothing like the-

"Come on Aang! Let's go meet the other girls!" The slimmer young girl giggled, grabbing the Avatar's arm.

"_Other girls?"_

At that moment, Katara got on her knees and prayed to Yue, hoping that she would hear her prayer even if she wasn't shining out in the sky, because Katara knew she would go ballistic once she entered that absurd knock off of the Western Air Temple.

The spirits were experimenting with her patience.

* * *

Each step she took felt as if anguish had spread throughout her body, like an electrifying bolt making its way slowly to her pulsing organ. The young girl walked back as quietly as possible trying not to wake or alert anyone that she was there. Her footsteps were light and her breath faint. She knew better not to stay and eavesdrop on Zuko's and his father's conversation, but hey, it got quite _interesting_. She shook her head, Suki knew too much now though, the thought of the worse happening replayed like a broken record throughout her delicate mind. Blood, pain, suffering, or a 100 year war would arise once again being a never ending bitter dream.

She couldn't help what went though her imagination.

Teal eyes panicked noticing a pair of gold ones look back directly at her every now and then, though they did not notice, but felt her stare. She would duck slyly behind trees, rocks, walls, and under tables to avoid being caught.

They approached the Fire Nation Palace. The dawn illuminated the sky with shades of orange, pink, and baby blues, fading into a deep blue where the Yue and her stars were, eventually put to rest once the sun would be fully expose itself. She then paused at one of the palace's gardens, praying she wouldn't fall asleep from the lack of sleep. Suki knew that Ty Lee had taken the advantage to nap while Zuko and she were away. The acrobat didn't retort against her friend's intuition to follow him, it had suited her benefit.

Suki felt her eyes grow heavy. The tension in her muscles began ache, forming knots above her limbs, and under the tissue of her skin causing her to become weak, but her motivational mind encouraged her to not give up; remaining awake... But a quick five minute nap wouldn't hurt right?

"Suki?" The guard whipped her head around in a snap from hearing a soft voice. "Are you okay?" Mai stood there, with her hair completely down looking worried and tired as she ever did.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Suki forced a smile as the other non-bender sat next her.

"I am worried about Zuko." Her eyes closed feeling the breeze as her lips bit one another, hiding each other inside her mouth but, brought them back to their natural form and continued. "He hasn't been himself lately, and I feel that he cares more about his stupid title than the people who love him." Suki didn't know what to say to her. It was possibly true that the Fire Lord cared more about his job than those who loved him, but isn't his job about caring for the people he loves... Isn't it?

Now she was just plain confused.

"Have you tried taking to him?" She knew well in her damn head that she's not good at this whole "soothing therapy" thing, and she doesn't want to be too blunt with Mai by letting her know that she was being selfish either.

"Yes, I did in fact." Mai paused and looked at her feet. "He's just too closed. I'm not sure if you've noticed any weird actions coming from him since you got here?" Mai asked noticing that the girl next to her went stiff at that moment.

"I..." Yep, she was screwed. "I have somewhat…"

_Way to open that big mouth of your's Suki!_

"Like what?" She turned her upper body towards Suki's direction.

"Well..." She shouldn't be doing this yet, there was no return. "Last night he took off." Mai nodded anticipating for more. "And I decided to follow to make sure he was safe. He was safe and all..." The Fire Lord's girlfriend had an irritated look on her face from Suki's long pauses.

"And...?"

"He went to go visit his father!" Her hand flew straight to her mouth, embarrassed for being a little too loud.

"What? Why?" Her expression was so full of emotion, something Suki had never seen before.

"He's unsure of what to do with the colonies in Earth Kingdom. So the best thing you can do is talk to him about it and-"

"Yes you're right. Excuse me while I finish this morning stroll and head back to my quarters to fix myself up." With that she the girl stood leaving Suki unfinished with her advice, and a pair of cold eyes that have witnessed their interaction.

_Meanwhile..._

Zuko finally reached private wing at six in the morning. Ty Lee stood like a statue as he passed her, noticing that Suki wasn't there.

"Where's Suki?" Ty Lee tensed at his question but regained composure and turned to look at him.

"She… had heard noises down the hall and decided to check what it was, my lord." She quickly averted her eyes, hoping that he didn't notice the lie that was aching to escape. Zuko's good brow furrowed as he was close to ask her why would Suki do that if that was Nami's job, but decided he was too exhausted to debate with her. Ty Lee sighed out of relief once he entered his private chamber. She anxiously chewed on her bottom lip, waiting for her friend's return.

No less than five minutes, Suki tirelessly walked up to a concerned Ty Lee.

"Why did you take so long? You look terrible!" She gave a worried concern at her friend's appearance. Suki did not reply, she was too worn out to even say a word. She plopped down next to Zuko's closed doorway, and fell into a dark paradise.

* * *

_"You possessed an odd affinity for the weak."_

_"You didn't know whether to side with the hawk or the turtle-crab"_

_"I dove myself to save you."_

The scent of ashes inhabited his nostrils, leading onto the confusion from that voice that he swore he shall lock away deep behind his mind one day. It was haunting him every passing hour. Before, they were just strange feelings, but now they evolved, turning into whispers from the remaining ashes, ashes, and more ashes of his father's dead inferno.

If only these damned pressures of the throne weren't eating his soul, then he would probably have a clear state of mind to handle his situations fairly. And yet, it was just too much at times. This life he was born into, he never asked for it to be this way. Cruel, stressful, unfair, but not uncaring. He couldn't add uncaring to the list because he had a handful of people in his life that cared about him; his friends, Mai, Iroh…

_"The avatar is irrelevant… You trust him more than yourself"_

There was that intruding voice again.

"I know you've been secretly meeting with Ozai." Zuko whipped his head. It was Mai. She stood there with a sorrowed look on her face.

Great, just fucking great.

"Who did you hear that from?" She noticed his face go beyond paler than it already was. His nerves were rising too.

"It doesn't matter, not from **you**!" She spat at him, pivoting away to leave knowing that this might get pretty ugly. Zuko sighed running his hands through his hair undoing his topknot. Why must she be so difficult with him? Did she not understand who she was going to marry?

She paused, her back still facing him. "You know what I've realized Zuko? You love your secrets more than you love me? But don't worry; they'll be kept when you're alone." Her voice broke somewhat at the end but still sounded strong as she walked to the door.

"What are you saying to me?"

She squeezed her palms shut. "Goodbye Fire Lord." _It's over_.

His eyes widen fully realizing what she meant. The temperature in the room rose at that moment.

"Mai come back- I order you to- UGH!" It was too late, the door shut and she was gone. A burst of flames came out of his palm and steamed the walls. He was so frustrated with everything and now this. Did the Spirits really hate him?

There was a knock at the door, but he didn't care who it was, so he didn't give permission to enter, yet, whoever it came in opened it anyway.

"I didn't give permission for you to enter."

"My fault. I'm sorry Zuko, when I asked her to talk to you about your father; I hadn't expected her to-

"How did you know about my father Suki?" Well did the whole damn Fire Nation Palace knew? It was biting him.

"I-followed-you-when-you-went-to-go-see-him!" She said rapidly, but he still understood. "Well, **we** just wanted to know if you needed help." _Who the hell is this,__**we**__?_ "We're really worried about you Zuko… I-I… am really worried about you." She stuttered reaching out to come in contact with his hand. She tried to search for any feeling or emotion in his eyes till the door opened causing both of them to jump in alert.

"Fire Lord Zuko!"

"General Mak?"

"A message has arrived from the spies you sent to Earth Kingdom and your suspicions are conformed. King Kuei's army is on its way to Yu Dao!" Mak bowed to Zuko leaving.

"Father, you were right." Zuko muttered low and to himself so Suki wouldn't hear. He closed his eyes, hearing that certain voice once more.

_If you are the Fire Lord, you will truly defend the fire nation citizens of Yu Dao._

"You sent spies!-

"That's none of your business!" He turned his heel to face the dark window instead of her, and yet, he could see her reflection through the elegant glass. Her face, it said it all; betrayal, hurt, and confusion. She bit her bottom lip out of the habit to find something to say.

"As your bodyguard, I would advise you to take things in consideration and think before you act, my lord." Maybe that would help.

"You question my authority Suki?" He smirked at her reply.

Probably not.

And she didn't reply back. All he wanted was for her to shut up. A loud silence echoed throughout the small room. She clenched her fist and lips tight. It felt hard as the pressure of her blood rushed out of her palms. The young Lord smirked to himself knowing she was too reluctant to say otherwise, though he would test it.

"Since there was no answer from you, I assume you mock the Fire Lord then." It wasn't a question anymore, it was a statement.

"No but you can take things less recklessly than sending out spies! Do you want another war to-"

"Silence! You don't understand what it's like to carry the weight of my people!" He shouted.

"I might not know what it's like to lead then." She said tinting some sarcasm. "But there must be a way to obtaining peace between nations!" Her head shook rapidly.

"I am not the Avatar for those reasons"

"But he is your friend."

Time stopped. Aang was his friend, but an image of the Earth King Kuei appeared. His thoughts were not his own right now. Ever since he spoke with his father, it twisted him. The agony within the hatred circled his mind causing the words between the growing stresses, stupefy him. He hated the fact that his father was right about coming to seek for his guidance in the future, and now... there was this damn conspiracy.  
_  
Do you think he'll treat the remaining of the fire nation colonies fairly?_

_In an attempt to restore his dignity he'll crush them._

It felt like his father was there, haunting him. His words were blood. His whispers were screams, and Zuko was the trapped victim in this vivid horror scene called life. He looked at Suki who had a bland expression, but sadness was swimming in her eyes.

"Tell me something Suki. Are you coming or not?"

She looked up. "Going where?"

"To aid my people. They need me, and I must do what I can whether it means to shed blood for them." He stated, turning to face her again. She stood there frozen. Now she knew what he asked of her, but little did her conscious know that he was yet again testing her.

"You can't do this! Earth Kingdom... I am one-

"You defied my signed contract once by not answering to my demand, and you do it twice! Do you know how that degrades your honor, or what that even means?" She saw his golden eyes filled with malice; it sent an odd shiver down her spine.

Suki bit her lip and replied. "Angi Kai." She whispered coldly.

"And I just happen to know the perfect person you shall duel with to redeem yourself." Zuko smiled at her. The temperature seemed to calm down a little, for now.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" She was furious. If she could bend every piece of metal in the world, this guy wouldn't never see the light of day. How could he come and claim her school as his? "THIS IS BEIFONG METALBENDING ACADEMY!"

The elderly man smirked. "No, we've came back to reclaim what is rightfully **ours**." Toph was taken aback for a moment, but still stood her guard. "This is Fire Nation territory belonging to all Fire Nation citizens established by Fire Lord Zuko!"

"That damn Sparky!" Toph cursed underneath her breathe. The firebending sifu scoffed at her insulting manner against his Fire Lord.

"Do not insult the Fire Lord before I-

"Before you what? I have my metalbending students that will teach your ignorant ass a lesson." Toph threatened him as her students behind her gave her a skeptical look.

The man before her busted into tears. "HA! SHAME YOU ON YOU THINKING YOU CAN SELL SUCH A FANTASY TO POOR DUPES! METALBENDING DOES NOT EXIST!" He continued to laugh at her so called "metalbending" threat. "I, Master Kunyo shall teach you a burning lesson you will never forget little girl!"

"BRING IT ON OLD MAN!"

And like always, Sokka added his five cents.

"WAIT! Let's handle this the peaceful way. I'm sure we can find a way to sort this out without fighting, right?" Everyone glared at Sokka, he smiled gave a wide smile. "Uhhh, well… how about a match to the sit instead?"

"As long as we still get to beat you up!" A small firebending boy yelled out of nowhere.

"How do I know you're not making this up Sokka?" Toph questioned him giving him a suspicious look.

"Well… Hey, where did The Dark One, Ho-Tun, and Penga go?" He pointed to the doorway's entrance. It was bloody empty. Toph felt her pulse faint.

"THOSE DAMN LILY LIVERS!"

The firebending master walked up closer to him with a quite satisfied look on his face. "Oh my, it looks like your students chickened out. You should do the same and save some sweat." Oh, but Toph wasn't going to let him off that easily. She lifted her right hand at him, motioning it rapidly up and down; the essence of the ground broke through the wooden floor. The earth she bended gripped his body. It took him on a wild ride, shaking him rapidly till he wasn't conscious. His students had a look of horror.

"I'll be back!" Toph exited with Sokka, walking away from it all.

She had to teach those damn lilly livers of hers a lesson.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you guys liked this so far. Leave a review of any thoughts or comments.**

**-SweetNightmares**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Suki? Suki, wakeup!" Ty Lee shook Suki's shoulders rougher after trying to wake her the first try. The warrior stirred in her sleep feeling too tired to mutter any words.

"F-five m-more min-

"Suki! No! I'm being serious here." Ty Lee being serious? "I heard about you and Zuko, and he requested your presence at the Fire Nation Capital's battle arena in one hour!" She smiled when Suki's eyes flew open. That wouldn't be true.

"How do you know about last night?" Suki rubbed her eyes before getting up from the floor. Ty Lee didn't stop smiling.

"These walls have ears." She amusedly stated. Suki rolled her eyes. The feelings of hurt came hurled into her veins from last night. Why couldn't he just take a peaceful approach without violence, and think things through without opinions from his manipulating father? She was quite angry now that he was requesting her in one hour. He didn't even tell her anything about such details last night! What a pretentious brat. The blood in her veins began to boil, but she relaxed feeling Ty Lee's patting her back for encouragement.

"Let's go to the arena." She whispered.

"Um not with that dirty outfit." Ty Lee pointed at Suki's appearance, giving a dirty look. "Let's get you cleaned up first and then leave."

"Getting clean to get dirty. Yay, how fun." She uttered. There was no time for that, Suki thought. Ty Lee frowned at her sarcasm knowing something was wrong, but got trailed off to ask when Suki spoke again. "What can I expect for this "Angi Kai", even though there won't be fire involved?" She quoted Angi Kai, with both fingers, stirring a giggle from Ty Lee.

The acrobat placed a finger on her chin and answered. "Well, pretty much anything from kicks, knives, daggers, and good morning beating." She flashed a smile noticing Suki's brow twitch slightly from irritation.

After the girls freshened up, Suki and Ty Lee walked to the Fire Nation Capital Arena. It wasn't too far from the palace, only two mile or three miles away. Suki glanced up at the sky noticing the sun's placement, and realized that she was going to be late. Sweat began to drip down her forehead from the heat, and pressure on the clock. She clenched her fist from the heavy layers she was use to wearing. Her thoughts moved onto looking for a spare of clothes for this warming temperature.

No, no, no Suki, there's no time for that.

"Look at those outfits Ty Lee!" Suki blurted it out, unintentionally. Ty Lee's eyes went wide out of fascination. Instead of Suki dragging Ty Lee, it was Ty Lee dragging Suki. She forcefully pulled her wrist, leading her to wear a petite woman stood will a variety of traditional Fire Nation clothing for women.

_Zuko is going to kill me._

He did, but not yet quite frankly. The morning was too hot to bear, and will be hotter later on. She liked heat, but not the heat that would make your skin sticky out of the excessive sweat.

"Hey Suki, how about this one for you?" Her friend held up a deep maroon outfit, made out of velvet. Suki took hold of the pieces and examined them closely. The top was cropped to show perfectly toned abs with sleeves ending at the elbow. Her eyes went down to the bottoms, which threw her off a bit. A short skirt that looked like it wouldn't cover up most of women's thighs. Troubled eyes meet hopeful brown ones.

Suki leaned into Ty Lee and whispered. "Are- Aren't these outfits for prostitutes?" She bit her lip until Ty Lee busted into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"OH OH, OH MY!" She tried to speak, panting. "SUKI THESE AREN'T FOR SLUTS. LOOK AROUND YOU!" By now, Ty Lee had slumped to the floor, hands on her abdomen, still crying from the laughter. Suki blushed feeling embarrassed as ever from the awkward glances and vicious glares people were giving her.

Once Ty Lee recovered, Suki offered her a hand, and then spoke. "I'm getting it for you and the matching shoes too!"

"WHAT?! No, no, NO! I don't-

"Okay, okay! Miss no no. Just let me pick something out for myself." Suki turned away from Ty Lee, who had actually had secretly bought the outfit for her, and a different one for herself too. She held out what seemed to be a parchment engraved with the Fire Nation symbol. The merchant's eyes lit up. She nodded at the brunette knowing that the items shall be delivered to the Palace.

Suki began to ponder off and wondered who would be her opponent. It could be anyone really. This entire idea and belief honor was important to her, but the rule that Zuko established as Fire Lord was unnecessary. Well, didn't her have the authority to change it. But his people would decline. Screw his people… Wait no. She turned to look at Ty Lee, who all of a sudden was gone. Great. Suki's eyes scattered across the dozens of people walking on the street. There were more small markets, merchants, and food stands everywhere, but no sign of Ty.

Suki spotted dark green in the crowd apart from the many shades of red and gold. The circus freak was flirting with a group of Fire Nation boys. Distinguishing them by their style and quietly of clothing, they seemed to be high classed teenage males. "Ty Lee?!"

Ty Lee looked up at who called and it was Suki. Her expression showed somewhat a feeling of panic. The girl slowly detached herself from the group and waved goodbye to the boys making, her way towards Suki.

"Whoops, I'm sorry Suki. I was catching up with some old geezers." Smiling, Ty Lee grabbed Suki's arm pulling her into the arena before she could speak.

"Who were they?" Suki turned and asked her.

"I didn't know the entire group. I just knew the tall guy with golden eyes." Suki glared at her.

"They're all tall with golden eyes!"

"No! His are tad bit darker. He's Chan, Azula's ex lover boy." She whispered entering the stadium. Suki suppressed a "giggle fit" bundling to explode. _Pfff_, Azula having a love interest? She wondered how long that lasted.

"I didn't know Azula had a love life." She replied, now collected.

"Yeah, she asked me for some pointers. It kinda worked, but she scared him off." Ty Lee shook her head letting go of Suki's wrist.

"Figures."

Rows of more than hundreds of people filled the stadium. It was decorated with of course Fire Nation flags falling from the sides of the ceiling, leaving the center exposed to sunlight. She noticed people already taking their designated seats; commoners everywhere, nobles on the first floor balcony, and royalty on a larger balcony. Zuko sat on a throne like chair with Hisa and Kei on his side. Both girls looked like they've been getting a good night's rest compared to Suki.

"You two! Come right this way so we may prepare Lady Suki for her match." A small short man appeared. He was about three feet, with long white grayish hair, cascading down his back. Both girls walked into a hallway and into a door.

"So Lady Suki, did you bring your weapons of choice or would you like to use any of ours?" They began to walk down to what seemed to have been more than dozens of stairs. The teal eyed girl was trying so hard not to trip since Ty Lee and the old man were moving quite faster than her.

"N-no thank you. I have my fan, and some small knives" Her gave a disappointed look but nodded.

"Very well then. This will be an interesting match since we haven't had a non-bending match in quite a few years." His smile spread wide when they finally reached the bottom of the stairs. "The best of luck, Lady Suki."

He approached a burgundy curtain and pulled it open, revealing the arena. It seemed smaller when you were in the audience, but now that she was here, a total different world lied upon her.

"Citizens of the Fire Nation, please welcome Lady Suki of Kyoshi Island, warrior and guardsmen of our Fire Lord Zuko!" Ty Lee forcefully pushed Suki against her will. She stumbled but recoated her stance, now out in the arena before she could say no to her cheery friend. Suki felt awkward at that moment not knowing if she should wave or bow. A sound of curtains spreading open and a female voice angrily yelling "HEY!" caught her attention. The warrior swore her heart skipped a beat and eyes went wide.

_What the hell?_

"And please also welcome her opponent, Lady Mai of the Fire Nation Nobility!"

"NO! NO! NO! I am not here to battle!" Mai's anger rose. She looked up to where Zuko was sitting. "YOU! Why can't you just leave me alone?! I am not here to fight! I am here because I was told to watch a fight! Not be in one like some sort of animal! What the fuck, Zuko?!"

Oh yea things we're going to get interesting.

The color of her skin remained pale, but her knuckles were very red and lips swollen. Her glare intensified each passing second waiting for Zuko's reply.

Zuko nearly smiled at Mai, but tried to look immobile to her outburst as possible. "I choose who duels who, if you have forgotten, Mai. And thus, this for Suki to regain her honor. I choose you. Forfeit; and no longer be associated with Fire Nation royalty and nobility, or fight; and keep your status!" He remained calm and poised. Her wrath did not shake him one bit, which made her even angrier.

"YOU'RE SO FULL OF SHIT!"

"I'm taking that's a forfeit." Ty Lee casually leaned into the old man next to her. He sweat dropped at this.

Suki stood motionlessly stood there as Mai stormed off. Her eyes landed on Zuko who gave her a prestigious smirk. She felt a blush creeping up her neck, and tore her eyes away from his golden ones. The amount of the audience began to decrease when Mai left, leaving only a few who were sleeping at the higher stands. The teal eyed girl left her mind drift off. Why did Zuko pick Mai for this? It didn't make much sense, since they had broken up last night?

The _"former"_noble's reaction to all of this nonsense was no surprise either. Suki came to the conclusion that Mai isn't a walking "blah" after all. She may have appeared detached when meeting her, but getting to know her would make you regret thinking that. Her personality isn't dark as it appears to be, she just seems like an average girl who just wants attention from her boyfriend, that's all. The angst is probably just a teenage phase?

"Suki, Ty Lee!" Zuko broke the silence. She snapped back into reality, not realizing Ty Lee was now standing beside her. Zuko motioned them to come forth to his balcony

They had arrived. It appeared much smaller than it looked. Hisa smirked at them, while Kei was thinking deeply.

"Prepare yourselves for our trip to Yu Dao this afternoon."

_'Oh great'_

"Yes Lord." Ty Lee bounced next to Suki. Her face successfully had hidden the frown that was tempting to creep into her features. Zuko whispered something to Hisa and Kei that Ty and Suki could not make out. Both twin sisters nodde, but seemed disappointed afterwards. The Fire Lord motioned for Ty Lee and Suki to come closer.

"Hisa and Kei will keep guard of the palace making sure everything is fine while we head to Yu Dao." He said softly. Suki was trying so hard to talk back.

But failed.

Her voice broke a little, but managed to speak. "We're going t-to fight?" _'My Lord._' She regretted the way she said this. Zuko briefly smirked again. It felt as if an eternity had passed when his burning eyes met with her cooling ones. He turned away quickly enough, thankfully for her sake since he did not whiteness her rosy cheeks.

"We shall see."

* * *

Anger blinds the sight. All they see are shades of red, referring to the color of blood. Staining their actions, for what has been marked can never be washed off. She quite understood this concept, but didn't care. All that mattered was revenge, to make him realize his loss. Even though, she left, she was going to mark on his white sheets who she was. She wanted to leave a reminder of her dignity, feelings, and persona on his mind, even if it kills him.

The pain of lies, secrets, and infliction these past few days have been far enough for her to carry. She was not going to fall to be laughed at behind her back, or ridiculed by anyone in any horrid sense.

Pride swam in her veins, diving deep covering sometimes, and moments like these, the love she felt for him.

The dark haired girl arrived to her destination. A beautiful scenery for an treacherous person.

She walked up the stairs, feeling the moment shouldn't be now, but with him gone, it should be. She knocked on the doors, a nurse opened and greeted her to come inside. She stepped inside, never failing to notice those hazard golden eyes that were piercing into her skin so wickedly.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mai." Azula snickered.

"Give me a moment Lady Mai, I must take the princess to her quarters. Follow me." The nurse twisted Azula's wheelchair, now leading Mai to their destination.

She was now behind bars, strapped in white wrappings only sharp knives would be able to cut through. Her face held an everlasting beauty but lunacy lied within her skin deep, daring to escape. The nurse had closed the cell, leaving Mai inside with Azula. Before the nurse left, she informed the Fire Nation noble that she shall return shortly. Mai walked towards her old friend and kneeled to conversate with her. Azula held a smirk knowing why truly Mai was her.

She has been dying for this day to come.

"Azula." She strongly said.

"Come to ask me about Zuzu?" Her smile bitterly spread across her face.

Mai was taken aback. "H-h-how do you know?"

Azula only smiled even more. Venom spread in her eyes. "Oh please! These walls have ears. Rumor has it he broke up with you." Mai frowned, exposing her weakness.

Azula has and will always get the better of her.

Mai shook her head trying to snap out of her frustration. She will be strong in front of the enemy, no matter what. "No! I broke up with him!" Mai stood

The princess laughed at her anger. "Come on now, Mai. Do you think you stand a chance against Zuko and his bloody Fire Lord duty!?" She spat at her, trying to rise up to Mai's level.

"SHUT UP!"

Azula laughed even more. She mocked her expressions. Mai's anger had accumulated. "That's what I thought!" Azula was trying to poison Mai with her intelligence, hoping she would get an infected result at the end of this lousy matter. "You see, Mai, I could help you get what you want."

Mai raised her brows. "What?" She muttered. She was falling, and it was going to hurt, like any other fall.

"Zuko humiliated you by keeping foolish secrets to himself. He does that all the time. Plus I've heard about today's incident at the arena." Azula paused. Mai leaned in closer. "That's so low! You know he just wants to get rid of you so he can have that little savage sorry excuse for a warrior!" Mai's color drained from her face, realizing what she had meant, but the "warrior" was out of the question till she came to another conclusion.

"Suki?" Mai's face dropped.

_Is this re_ally true?

"Oh my-

"Yes whatever the fuck her name is! You're too dumb to fucking realize that she is what has caused you and Zuko to break up! Remember her suggestion to you at the garden?" She barked back. Mai looked like she wanted to burst into tears, but surprised Azula when rage took over.

Azula smiled. Victory was at her side. "YES! That slut is the reason why! And don't you think there's a coincidence Zuko requested you to fight her today with your consent?" She fidgeted, hoping Mai would notice and get her out of those damn straps.

"Azula." She spoke, now calm.

"Yes! It all make so much fucking sense doesn't it?" Mai did not reply. She looked down at her feet. Azula rolled her golden eyes. She was losing her patience.

"DOESN'T IT!" She yelled, startling Mai.

"YES!"

Azula smiled. "Now get me out of these damn straps if you want me to help you."

"How are you going to help me?"

The Fire princess wanted to bang her head against the nearest wall.

"Are that fucking slow!? If you help me escape, I'll start a force against Zuko, and his insolent Team Avatar! I shall gather followers from every inch of the world creating an elite group. Once that takes progress, I'll invade Earth Kingdom, destroy all of the Water peasants, and take the Fire Nation as mine! THAT'S HOW EVERYTHING SHOULD BE!" She was breathing rapidly. A few strands of her hair fell over her face. For a moment, Mai took pity of her old friend.

"Why can't you just take it now?" Mai questioned. Azula wanted to kill her.

"You stupid bitch! I'm strapped! Stuck here and strapped! Plus that would be too damn hard since it's just me and your sorry ass here!" Mai shook her head. She didn't mind Azula insulting her, she was quite use to it during there "adventures" Although; she would return the comment too.

"How does this benefit me?"

"Are you that damn thick?" Azula clenched her teeth. "Once I rule the world, you can have Zuko and all the money, power, and vengeance against whoever the hell you want. Particularly, him for what he has done." She finished hoping Mai would just free her. Mai stood there, blank. Azula now didn't know what to expect. The old Azula probably knew she would decline and run back to Zuko telling him everything that has just been said, but the new Azula had a mind that wanted to strive for vengeance.

"Deal." The princess felt relieved. It didn't quite talk so long to convince that idiot.

"Okay, now get me out of this fucking hell hole." Mai left Azula's cell to retrieve the keys. She came in contact with a guard who nodded at her. Mai took the opportunity to launch at him. She grabbed his arm twisting it and pinned him to the wall. Her other hand covered his mouth, suppressing his cry for help. She pushed her weight onto the bent arm hearing a loud crack. Mai's smirked, removing her hand that covered his mouth, reaching for her dagger, stabbing the sharp object into his shoulder and heart. He had fallen, yelped, and groaned in pain. Out of frustration from today's events, Mai gave him a few rough kicks making sure he wouldn't wake up, after she leaned in and took his keys.

She made her way back to the cell, making sure no one else was in the corridor. Azula's eyes lit up when she entered, and unlocked the bars she had been behind for almost a year. Revenge would be too sweet to taste for the sadistic. The treat had finally arrived; all she could do now is savor it, taking note that she won't be that foolish to be captured again.

Once Mai sliced the last bindings off of her "friend", Azula did the unthinkable, again. The Fire Princess snatched Mai's knife away before violently pinning her down. Mai mustered all of the saliva she had and spat it at Azula's face. The liquid oozed off her chin as the Fire princess sent a sharp death glare. She helplessly squirmed underneath her weight and received a hard slap across her porcelain face.

SMACK!

Mai felt so stupid.

"This was NOT a part of the plan!?" She struggled, clenching her teeth. Azula still held her propitious smirk

"I know, but it suddenly came to mind! You will act as a wounded victim of my escape because people will become suspicious." Azula leaned in closer to Mai's face.

"But, what if that doesn't work! What if he'll already be suspicious?" Again she fidgeted, only to receive another harsh blow.

SMACK!

Mai's face was red. She glared at Azula who softly glided the knife against her swollen cheek. Her cold and golden eyes held lust for blood pour, but Mai kept her composure, not showing fear.

"If or if not, you will seek me in Earth Kingdom, near Yu Dao."

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I loved writing this chapter. Azula is my favorite character from ATLA (next to Iroh), and having her appear on the third chapter seemed too soon for my interest, but helps develop the plot a little more. If you noticed, she gave some spoilers for what's to come.*averts eyes***

**No Katang or Tokka till next chapter.**

**BTW IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! I made a promise to myself to update today as one of my bday gifts!**

**Thank you to all who read.**

**Thank you to all who fav.**

**Thank you to all who follow.**

**And thank you to all who review.**

**Please review. Opinions matter. Please let me know if you have anything on your mind about this. It would be much to my gratitude to know what is on your mind. -,-**

**-sweetnightmares **


End file.
